


Meet Me in Elysium

by jennylovesjordan



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, starco eventually don't worry lol, the jacko's killing me too but i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennylovesjordan/pseuds/jennylovesjordan
Summary: A Starco story in the World of Percy Jackson. When Star is a Hunter of Artemis and Marco is a mess of a demigod. A love triangle-ish. What will happen on their way back to Camp Half-Blood? Sorry, no PJO characters. Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to Daron Nefcy, and the AU belongs to Rich Riordan. Enjoy! Also posted on FF.net so you know this is original lol





	1. Meet

Just another normal day at Echo Creek. A few dracaena, couples of Laistrygonian Giants hanging out in the park. As far as things go in a world where all the Greek Myth creatures were real, that was considered normal.

The only thing that was out of the picture was a girl, suddenly appeared in the corner of the street, scaring the pigeons away. She had long, dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a mischievous smile. More like a sarcastic smirk stuck permanently on her face. She wore a silver jacket and camouflage pants splattered with mud. A small silver circlet, a tiara, rested on her hair. Her name was Star. She was watching something from a long distance, almost like she was stalking someone, which she was, actually. Keeping her eyes glued on the school building, she read the address from a small, crumpled piece of paper.

"'Echo Creek High School', huh?" She narrowed her eyebrows. She didn't pay much attention to the crowd that was starting to form in the school gate now. She only had one target in mind. A certain demigod she had to find.

"Gods, why do I have to do this? Isn't this those satyrs' job?" She mumbled to herself, annoyed. Earlier that morning, Chiron had come to cabin 8, where Star and her sister had stayed for the night, according to Artemis's orders. She is the current lieutenant of The Hunters of Artemis, a group of Artemis's maiden followers, and they are immortal, as long as they don't die in a battle. She had absolutely no idea why she had to watch and bring this sixteen-year-old demigod to Camp Half-Blood, and was about to silently curse in her mind, but something she saw cut her train of thoughts.

A red hoodie.

"Bingo." She smiled. Still staying in her hiding spot, she carefully took out a pair of binoculars. Normally, she doesn't need those stupid human things to help her look further, but Lady Artemis insisted on her doing this like a normal mortal. Talk about unusual things.

Star kept her eyes on the kid with the red hoodie all the time, but then a bell rang, and all Hades broke loose. Kids began to ran everywhere in an extremely random way, and in that mess, she lost the young demigod.

"Dammit!" She cursed and knocked over a small log. She tried her best to find him, assuming that kid is a boy, but it seems like he had disappeared. Star stomped her foot angrily, and was about to leave until she saw him again. He was sitting in a room and chatting happily with his friends. She felt bad for the kid, really, because his life is about to be flipped over completely. Star was tempted to just march into the room, grab him by the collar and drag him to Camp, ending her super boring mission. But, as mentioned before, Lady Artemis forbids her to do anything inhuman like. And she was pretty sure kidnapping a 16-year-old student in the middle of the entire school was going to give her some enormous trouble with her Goddess. Moreover, she might just scare him away. That would be bad.

So, instead of making a move, Star found herself sitting on the slightly wet grass, playing with her silver bow, and just waiting in absolute boredom. The thing is, about 1000 years ago, she was a demigod, too. Daughter of Aphrodite, actually. As a result, she was extremely ADHD. She chose to join the Hunters of Artemis so she will never have to get married. She was sick of how man kept flirting with her, treating her as if she was only an object, some kind of doll they can buy and showed off to their friends. Somehow, her thoughts drifted to that dark past of hers.

She shivered as she thought of what happened 1000 years ago.

On that cold, frightful night, she was just messing around with her loom, making a beautiful tapestry of Aphrodite, her mother. It's like she had been blessed by Athena, because weaving is something she was really good at. Her night was passing by peacefully, until someone banged at her door. She jumped up instinctively, too scared to open the door. What if it was a dracaena? A witch? Or, even worse, a hydra?

"Silly Star," she thought, "Hydras don't knock your door. Neither a dracaena, or a witch. If they were monsters, you would have been eaten by now." So, Star gingerly walked to the door, and opened it. It was one of her suitors. They can't marry her, because her father had died, and her mother didn't even care. The choice was hers, so of course, she refused to marry anyone of them.

"Tom?" She asked, clearly surprised. Star was tempted to marry Tom before, the best of the suitors, but she thought again when she caught him with another woman in his bedroom. What Tom was doing in her house that night, she wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Artemis.

She heard a voice whispered in her mind, "Do not trust him, my girl." The voice was as smooth as the moonlight that night. "He wants to make you his, to own you as one of his woman."

Star might have been light-headed and naive, but she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly who was whispering in her ear. The Goddess Artemis.

Tom pushed his way inside her house, and drag her with him, clutching her hand so hard he was starting to draw blood.

"Ouch! Let go of me!" She shouted and tried to yank her hand free, but Tom kept pulling her into her bedroom. Realization dawned across her face, as she constantly shaking her head.

"No." She breathed. "No, no, please!" But Tom didn't show any sign that he was listening. He pushed her to the bed, ignoring all her effort to escape. He was about to tore her chiton away when she reached at the dagger that her mother gave her on her sixteenth birthday. In a desperate move, she unsheathed the weapon, and stabbed Tom.

His grip on her suddenly loosen. She pushed his body off hers, her breathing rushed and hard. She stared at her now-dead suitor, and panic seized her in a breathless grip. Tom is the Prince of Thebes! The King is going to hang her for killing him!

Star ran to her little house's courtyard, where the moonlight gently illuminated everything. She got down to her knee, closed her eyes and prayed to Artemis.

"My Goddess," Star said sincerely, "I beg you for help. I have killed Tom, the Prince of Thebes. I never meant to do that, but I will do what ever it takes to protect my virginity. Please, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, I beg you for sanctuary."

She opened her eyes when she felt a small, soft hand rested on her shoulder. Turning her head back, she saw a 13-years-old girl with beautiful shining eyes, auburn hair and a comforting smile. The young girl had a powerful silver aura surrounded her small figure. Well, if this is not Artemis, who else could be?

"My Lady!" Star bowed with her head on the dirt floor. The girl - Artemis, raised her up with incredible gracefulness.

"Stand up, my girl. I do not blame you for what happened. What I hated the most were lustful men, and you have complete right to kill him right there and then. Now, Star Butterfly, I offer you a choice. One, you can have your normal life back. I will make the mortals forget about that Prince, including his parents. Two, I will not erase their memory, but I will invite you to join my Hunt, The Hunters of Artemis." It didn't take too long for Star to realize what is the right choice. She lived alone. Her father was dead. Her mother haven't acknowledge her in years. She had no one else and had been craving for a family forever. Now, she was given the chance to actually have a family.

"My Lady," She said, "I would like to join The Huntresses' Sisterhood." Artemis gave a pleased nod.

"Repeat after me." The Goddess demanded.

"I pledged myself to the Goddess Artemis,"

"I pledged myself to the Goddess Artemis," Star repeated.

"To turn my back on the company of men,"

"To turn my back on the company of men,"

"And to be loyal and helpful to my new Sisterhood."

"And to be loyal and helpful to my new Sisterhood." As soon as the last word escaped Star's lips, thunder rumbled somewhere, proving that the oath have been made. She felt a sudden wave of power rolled over her body, and her senses starting to work better. Star remembered how Artemis's knowledge of hunting and all the beast's weaknesses flooded her mind, remember how the silver aura warms her heart, how she felt stronger than ever...

Her small flash back ended when the bell rang again. This time, school kids converge from classrooms, and out to the gate. Star quickly hid behind a tree before she got caught stalking at one of the students.

She took her sweet time, waiting for the correct moment. After finishing her mental countdown, she jumped out of her hiding place.

"Agh!" Someone screamed like a Japanese school girl. She raised her head, only to see...

An apple red hoodie.

Really? Can't it be a brave and manly demigod?

"Who are you?" The boy exclaimed. Star just rolled her eyes, and drag him away from the gate.

"You're coming with me." She said simply. The boy struggled to free himself from her inevitable grip. Suddenly, her senses urgently warned her about an attack. She turned back and swatted his Karate chop away easily.

"Let me guess. Green belt?" The boy nodded reluctantly. Star pulled him to an alley, and let go of his wrist.

"Let's start again, shall we? Hello. I am Star Butterfly, lieutenant of The Hunters of Artemis. And you are a demigod."

"A what?" He asked. Star rolled her eyes again, clearly annoyed.

"A demigod. You know, half human, half god. Dyslexia? ADHD? Didn't know who are your parents?"

"Hey! I know who are my parents!"

"Oh, really? Tell me, then."

"My mother is Angie Diaz."

"Your father?" The boy seems to choke on his own tongue at Star's question. She knew she got his cloven hoof.

"He left when I was an infant." He said bitterly. Star couldn't help but felt pity for him. She had the same feelings about her mother.

"So," Star cleared her throat, "Do you know about Greek Mythology? With all the gods, spirits and monsters?" He nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. All of those things, including some interesting places like the Underworld, are real. Like, now real."

"I knew it!" The Diaz kid exclaimed. "You have no idea how hard those years have been!" He grinned like a crazy person, mumbling to himself. "Everyone thought I was crazy when I tried to explain to them!"

"It wasn't like that when I discovered it." Star said absentmindedly. When she saw Diaz's confused look, she smiled.

"I was a demigod, too." She explained to him.

"Was? Aren't you a demigod now?"

"Well, technically, I'm a Hunter now, so I wouldn't call myself a demigod anymore."

"Do we related?"

"Nah." She giggled. "If you're also a child of Aphrodite, which was impossible because you know who your mother is, but 'if', then yeah. If your mom is my mom, then you're my extremely younger brother." He narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't look that old." That got another laugh from her.

"Well, thank you." Star smiled gracefully. "To be honest, I'm over a thousand years old now."

"A thousand?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p' sound.

"You looked like you were 15, top."

"Aw, I'm blushing." He didn't buy that. She was definitely not blushing. "Come on, Diaz. I need to take you back to Camp. That's a long way."

"Take me to where? I need to get back home by dinner, you know. And stop calling me Diaz, it's bugging me somehow."

"Diaz, Diaz, Diaz!" She hummed his name like a song, and started to jump around. He rolled his eyes, then gripped her shoulders in place.

"Marco. My name is Marco." Star winced, the motion reminded her of the bad memory. She quickly swatted his hands away.

"No touching!" She hissed. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I am a Hunter of Artemis, you idiot. We vowed to stay away from boys."

"We? You meant there were more?"

"This world is scattered with demigods. Greek demigods, you, for instance, were sent to Camp Half-Blood. Roman ones, however, were sent to Camp Jupiter."

All of a sudden, Star heard a howl of wolves, like monsters. She glanced at the streets uneasily.

"Come." She said. "We need to move before the monsters found us."

"Where? I need to go home for dinner."

Star rolled her eyes again. "Forget dinner, boy. I'm bringing you to Camp." She pulled him out of the alley and melted into the crowd outside.

"W-Why? What about my mom?"

"She knew you were a demigod already. Well, she have to. Your mother is probably the only one in your family have actually met your dad. I'll send her a note or something. Hopefully, she wouldn't be worried."

"A note? What will you say?"

"How about 'Your son have recently discovered that he is a demigod, so he is being chased by monsters right now. Don't worry, I have the ability and responsible to take your son to Camp Half-Blood, a protected place for demigods, just for him to avoid being ripped apart by monsters.'? Is that good enough?"

"Are you kidding me? Because that's not funny."

"Come on!" She laughed. "That was kinda funny."

"No."

"Anyway, we need to move. If I'm not mistaken, werewolves are—" Star was interrupted by a growl.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A new voice said. She turned her head around, only to find a hairy figure flashing crooked teeth at her.

"Lycaon," she snarled, "stay away from this."

"Or what?" Lycaon the Werewolf growled. Star immediately tugged at her crescent moon pendant. It turned into a long, dark wood bow decorated with lines of silvery vines. Like a flash, she pulled back the string, and a silver pointed arrow appeared, fitted and ready to be release. She did it with such speed and gracefulness Lycaon didn't even have time to move a muscle. The Werewolf tumbled back uneasily.

"Or risk getting an arrow stuck on your throat for eternity." She threatened. Marco thought it was kind of scary, especially when the arrow is right at Lycaon's nose, but the Werewolf didn't seem to be so scared. Instead, he did an awful and ear piercing taxi cab whistle, and Marco can hear Star cursed silently beside him. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small knife.

"Here." She said, and threw the knife for Marco. He almost got a heart attack. "I hope you know how to fight with a dagger."

"Why?" He asked. "I can use my Karate, can't I?"

"No! These guys can only be defeated with silver or fire. And unless you want to set your school on fire and ends the school day earlier than the teachers would expected, I suggest you to stick with the dagger!" Right as she finished her sentence, a dozen of werewolves jumped out of the park. Marco wondered where the heck did they come from, but he kept his question for himself.

"Good point." He said, and with a swift movement, he picked the dagger up from the ground. "So do I just try to stab them or something?"

"Yes! Aim for the belly! And leave Lycaon to me. He needs a special treatment." Star started to release rainstorms of silver arrows into the werewolves. They howled in agony and disintegrated every time an arrow hit them. The rest began to retreat, leaving Lycaon alone on the so-called battle field.

"Cowards! Come back here!" But none of them dared to step in between Star's arrows and their master. She smirked, a crazy murderous light danced in her eyes. Her bow have shrunk back into a necklace, and was now gleaming dangerously on her neck. Took out another knife, this one as long as her arm, she pushed it onto the beast's throat.

"Now. What did I say, dog? Stay. Away. From. This." She snarled again, this time the deadly and merciless aura haunted her every word. Marco was tempted to ran away for no reason, just get as far as possible away from this scary Huntress. But he knocked that idea away, because running at this time seems like a bad decision. He can hear Lycaon gulped, not even cared to put on a brave face. The Werewolf growled one last time, then melted into his own shadow, disappeared.

"Good dog." Star mumbled, putting away her wicked hunting knife. All of a sudden, she lost her balance and almost toppled over Marco. But she regained it at the last second, which makes him a little displeased. "All that charmspeak took a lot of my energy, didn't it? It's been so long since I actually used it." She shook her head playfully and smiled. Marco smiled too until her face hardened in the fastest way possible.

"Marco!" A familiar voice rang behind his back. He turned and found his girlfriend standing there, looking as stunning as ever. Immediately a smile bloomed on his face.

"Sweetie-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because the blond girl had pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. However, he wasn't so lost in it like usual. Somehow he was still very aware of Star's annoyed expression behind his back. He quickly wrapped up the kiss, and turned to Star, who was trying really hard to not vomit right there and then. Hey, he's speaking the truth! Her delicate face seems greener than normal!

"Anyway," Marco cleared his throat awkwardly, "Star, this is Jackie, my girlfriend. Jackie, sweetie, this is Star, my, um, friend, I guess?"

"Dream about it, karate boy. I don't do friends with boys. The girl, however..." Star paused and eyed Jackie suspiciously. The girl was a total knockout hotness. With her flawless and healthy body, bright emerald green eyes, the sensible blue highlight in her short, choppy golden hair and her confident, flirty smile, she was the perfect package for almost any guy. But, Star tell you, there is something really weird about this girl, something oddly powerful and mysterious. But she decided that she was just being paranoid after the fight and the charmspeak that drained her, so she let the matter go. Her face quickly turned into a smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you, Jackie." She offered her hand. Reluctantly, Jackie shook it.

"Come on, Diaz. We need to move. Before any more trouble come." Star said, waving her hand, signalling for Marco to follow her.

"Agh! For the 100th time, my name is Marco!" He said annoyingly.

"As far as I know, this is only the second time, and we've only met for less than half an hour."

"You are so annoying!"

"Thank you. That is one of my best qualities." Marco couldn't help but bursting out laughing.

"Wait, wait. Hold on a sec. Who is this 'girl', Marco?" Jackie said, but Marco hesitated.

"Tell me." She ordered. The words rolled out of her tongue, and like a tsunami, straight into Star mind. She stumbled and almost lost her balance, but also, she had a strange and wild desire to tell the girl anything she wanted to know. Star had a feeling she knows what that means.

"Not another one." She grumbled, breaking the spell of the charmspeak. Jackie turned to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Another daughter of Aphrodite? I'm so sick of half siblings already." The girl looked mildly surprised, and tried to mask her expression with an awkward face instead.

"W-What are you talking about?" She said. "Nonsense!" Again, the well hidden charmspeak rolled off, but it was no use against someone that a) Can use charmpeak too, and b) Was very much aware of what will happen.

"Darling stop it. It would sucks if I have to cut you down with one of my arrows." Star said with a half serious tone. Jackie looked at her again, this time concentrate on small details, such as the crescent moon necklace, the camouflage pants and silver jackets. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"A Hunter of Artemis? Really?"

"Yup."

"Wait. Time out. Jackie, you know her?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, she's a Hunter of Artemis. Aphrodite's biggest enemy, kind of."

"And to be precise, I am a daughter of Aphrodite. So Jackie, your charmspeak wouldn't work on me."

"Wait, what is charmspeak?"

"Marco is new. Explain to him, would you?" Jackie waved her hand tiredly. Star rolled her eyes and start to explain the tedious details of how the world actually work. His eyes bulged in surprise and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"So," He said reluctantly, "you guys are telling me that the world is not what it seems?"

"Yes. The Mist hide everything from the mortals. Sometimes, it was so powerful that it clouded demigods' sight, too."

"And what about this 'Camp Half-Blood?"

"Honey," Jackie interrupted, "you remember that summer camp that I have to go every year, right?" He nodded. "Yeah. That's Camp Half-Blood."

"But how am I supposed to get there?"

"By plane, of course. It's in Long Island, New York. How else can you get there from Los Angeles?"

"No." Star suddenly said. "We can't risk it. If he's a son of Lord Poseidon, or Lord Hades, Lord Zeus would blast him out of the sky. You are safe, because you have been claimed by Aphrodite. No threat for you. But he can not fly. At least until we can prove his parentage."

"Wait. What if he's a Son of Zeus? Ohh! That would be perfect! I would be dating a Son of Zeus, who had all privileges and everything! All my cabin mates would be soooo jealous!"

"Cut this nonsense, Daughter of Aphrodite. I have to complete the quest my Mistress gave me. We don't have much time. Let's get moving before more monsters come."

"More? What do you mean more?" Jackie demanded, her face contorted in worry.

"Lycaon came here about a few minutes before you did." Star said in disgust. "Which is why we're overwhelmed with monsters."

"Hey!" Jackie protested.

"Ok, girls." Marco interrupted them before World War III started. "Star, if I go with you, can we just at least talk to my mom?"

"Fine. Mama's Boy." Star rolled her eyes. "Kids these days..."

"What do you mean?" Jackie yelled. Marco had to pull her away before she charged into Star, who gripped her necklace like she meant business. One wrong move and 'BOOM!'. An arrow in your face.

"Ok! Let's go!" He said quickly. Good for you, Marco.

Together they walked to Marco's house, which is a really nice-looking house, with brown walls and a white roof. The cozy feeling is definitely a big plus. The garden was decorated with various marble statues, Greek style. Star had this creepy feeling that the statues were watching her, like they're some kind of automaton. But nevertheless, it was a pretty cool house. Star would want to live here. Except for the statue-spying system.

"Mom!" Marco called. A brown-haired woman, with an apron splashed with clay and colors stepped out. She had a warm smile, with wrinkles around her obsidian black eyes. Somehow those fierce eyes didn't make her look scary, but they gave her an unique look, like a lioness when it was in love. Tender, caring and protective.

"Marco!" The woman laughed. "Hi, Jackie." She nodded to the girlfriend with recognition. "And just who is this lovely lady?"

Star can felt herself blushing. Really. It's been a long time since anyone compliment her, despite her knockout beauty. Plus, this woman seems rather nice. Star hated herself for bringing Marco's mother the bad news.

"Look, mom. I, uh, have to talk to you. About my dad." The woman's face turned dark when she heard that. Immediately, her eyes shone with caution.

"If so," She said, "come into the house, my dear. All of you."


	2. Begins

"Ok," Marco said under his breath, "Here goes nothing." He was scared. Who can blame him? The topic of his dad is like a minefield, and his mother always tell him to forget about it, but somehow he can't ignore it. 

He looked to his side and see no one else than Star. God (or gods), does she looks beautiful! Her long golden hair, her sparkling blue eyes, the nervous look on her face... It all fits her perfectly!

On the other hand, though...

 Jackie is his girl. His girl. The girl he had had a crush on since kindergarten. Years and years of nodding and smiling finally escalated as he got the balls to ask her out. He was so scared of Jackie thinking he was a freak, at their first date, he thought he might peed himself. Marco smiled at the vague memory. Oh, how silly he was back then. He still is now, that's for sure.

"Why the heck are you smiling?" Star hissed quietly, extremely anxious. She never wanted to be the one who brings the bad news, but, alas, that job was alway hers. She had rather grew fond of a normal life, and that is the main reason why she'd like to stay with her sisters than going out gathering lost demigods, a job that was supposed to be for satyrs.

 "Damn you satyrs." she murmured, "Why do we even paid you guys to collect demigods anymore? It seems to be my job now..." They walked silently together, with Marco's mother leading the whole group into the house. All sat down, and Star politely accept a cookie from her, because she was hungry. Seriously, who wouldn't be hungry after a day of stalking on a newbie?  

 

"So," Star cleared her throat, "Ms Diaz–" 

"Please," the woman said, "Angie is enough." 

Star hesitated, but continue, "Ms Angie. I assume you have already know that Marco is a demigod?"

"Indeed I have." Angie said coldly. Her voice made Star's back hair rise up.

 "Mom," Marco interrupted, "please be polite to her."

 "Why are you being so protective? Don't tell me you're sick of Jackie and this is your new girlfriend." Angie smirked in her trademark evil genius expression. Jackie raised her eyebrows and looked at Marco questioningly, while Star choked on her cookie. Her face turned red, and she started to cough furiously. She quickly gulped some delicious fruit tea to wash it down. Unfortunately, there is something that she didn't think about.

The tea was HOT. She almost spit it out right there and then, but decided against it because that would make her look like an alien in that movie and give Jackie a wonderful and legit reason to make fun of her for the rest of eternity. Sure, she could threaten Aphrodite's little girl into duct-taping her mouth up, but Star doubted she would back out. That girl is tough. Like, really. Too bad she's interested in boys. Otherwise she would make a lovely Hunter.

Little did Star know, just a meter across her, Marco was thinking how cute she was, with her reddened face, her desperate need of oxygen and the cold, murderous way she was staring at his mom. Then he felt grossed of himself for thinking like that about another girl other than Jackie, especially when his GF is right next to him. He shook his head and luckily, no one noticed the look he gave Star.

Star was lost in thoughts, but a small nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her to clear up the situation. Still coughing, she tried to explain to Marco's mother.

"Ms Angie," She quickly said, "I am a Hunter. We vowed to never have the company of men, so you can cut down your theory and don't worry about that. It will never happen, I guarantee."

Angie nodded her head, but her eyes glittered. "Doubtful." She said with a smile. Star's face turned crimson red, and ignored her comment. Jackie, however, seems obviously annoyed. To get the matter straight, she leaned in and give Marco a long, sloppy kiss, enough to make both of the spectators uncomfortable. Maybe the kiss made all three of them uncomfortable, but if Marco is anywhere near Star and Angie's feeling, he didn't show it. He wasn't entirely lost in it, but he might as well drooled a little bit when Jackie is done with him. Star rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Boys. They're all pigs."

Angie cleared her throat awkwardly. The two teenagers and the 1000-years-old-teenager-lookalike startled, as if they were suddenly remembered that she's there. Marco turned beet red, but still drooling. Jackie had a smug smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and Star looked away with clear annoyance on her face.

 

"So," Star grumbled, determinate to get this thing over with. "The thing is...". She poured out all the so-called secrets, her weird quest from Artemis and asked for Angie's permission to take Marco. She took the news better than Star would've expected.

"Fine," she said. "If he returns at the end of this summer, then ok." Well great! That's out of the way. Now the matter is to know who's Marco's father.

Jackie got that out even before Star finished her thought.

 

"Angie!" She said excitedly. "Sooo, which god is Marco's father? Zeus? Poseidon? Apollo? I wouldn't mind dating a son of Apollo. They're hot. But please don't tell me it's Hades. His sons are all emo and stuff. They're not exactly my type." Angie's face darkened again at the mention of her ex godly lover.

"I vowed to never speak his name again." She gritted her teeth, like the memory is too painful to be true. "Marco," she turned to him, "You must find your father. Tell him that I will never forgive him. That I regret of ever meeting him. But, I thanked him for bringing you to my life. The most precious thing of my life. For that, I will allow him to claim you as his son." Marco nodded, while Angie was on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath, then pulled out a bag of supplies from the nearest cabinet. Star raised one of her eyebrow in question.

"I've always known this day would come." Angie admitted. "There is a sleeping bag, some money, 400 dollars and 50 drachmas, a flashlight, extra batteries, and some ambrosia and nectar." Dang. That's what Star called a mom. Always prepared for anything.

"What's nectar and ambrosia? And drachmas?" Marco suddenly questioned. He had, apparently, cleaned his drool with his sleeve, because it was slightly wet. Star fought the urge to say "Eww!" and throw up, maybe. Hey, she wouldn't call herself a neat freak, but she really does find things like that disgusting.

"Nectar is the godly drink, ambrosia is their food. It could heal you real fast, but if you eat or drink too much, it would burn you up like a bottle of hot sauce. Terrible. You wouldn't want that. Drachmas is the currency of the Ancient Greek world. You could use I-M with a drachma and some mist. Water vapor, preferably." Jackie explained. She barely got the sentence out of her mouth before Marco interrupted her. Again.

"What's I-M? Instant McDonald's? Or Massage? I love massages."

"What!? No! It's not McDonald's nor massages! You Americans... Always thinking of Instant and McDonalds. It's Iris Message, you dork." Star retorted, holding back an eye roll.

Wait. Did she just called him a dork? Who was her? An Aphrodite girl?

...

"Oh wait I am." She thought grudgingly. She was brought back to the real world when she felt everyone's eyes on her. She forced out the brightest smile she could muster, which is not much, considering how embarrassed she felt right now. Marco's definitely not buying it anyway. Why would she try harder? It's just not worth the effort.

 

"So... Let's go!" She coughed out, and stood up. "Angie, it had been a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can meet again in the near future." She offered Angie her hand, and the woman shook it. Star have to admit, she kinda liked Marco's mother.

Jackie and Marco stood up too, their hands intertwined. Star felt something strange stirring in her stomach, boiling up her emotions. She fought it down, like always, and faked a smile.

They walked outside, with Marco and Jackie constantly talking, and Star following them in silence. She was thinking, too. Of course she was! Thinking of how lonely she felt on this "quest", how she missed her sisters and mistress, how weirdly miserable she was when she saw Marco kissed Jackie. She couldn't possibly like the guy, right? No, no. She couldn't be jealous!  Sure, she had her moments of sudden uncontrollable emotion, like now, but otherwise she was good.

Star was so lost in thoughts she almost bumped into Marco, when he stopped dead in his track. That would've been embarrassing.

 

Guess who she saw over his shoulder?

Yep, you guessed it. A freaking satyr.

How did she know that? The crutches gave him away.

"Ferguson!" Marco exclaimed triumphantly and hugged the crippled guy. It took Star a lot of effort not to jump and smack the satyr upside the head. He was here all the time? Then why the heck would she need to go all the way from New York to California? Agh! 

"Marco, my man!" Ferguson fist bumped Marco. "Jackie!" He smiled. Seriously? Who even fist bump anymore? What are they? Five? Star was just about to "introduce" herself with a "friendly gesture" when the guy himself spoke up to her.

"Well, well. Who is this lovely lady?" Oh no he did not just said that! Who do he think she is? A nymph? More important, who do he think _he_ is? He's only a satyr. A lazy satyr who didn't do his job, and left that responsibility to Star. She wanted to chew his goaty face off, but luckily, she's on a "no goat" diet. Who would've guess that would come in handy to stop a messy murder?

"Shut your goat mouth, satyr. You have absolutely no right to talk to me, let alone flirt with me! Everyone should known better that to flirt with a Hunter of Artemis!" She snorted. Ferguson's eyes widened, while Marco looked severely offended. Jackie was just being good old Jackie, and stick with the classic "rolling eyes" maneuvers.

"Hunter of Artemis?" Ferguson winced. He knew he was in big trouble. Star nodded sarcastically, like, _Duh. Do you see what I'm wearing?_

Ferguson swallowed nervously, faked a quick excuse, then took off. He was quite fast for a satyr. But he's no match for Star. She held the collar of his shirt, because, luckily, he was in disguise, and his fake legs aren't known for their agility.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere, satyr." She snarled. He smiled apologetically, then sink back into the jacket he was wearing, trying his best to hide from Star's famous death stare. She rolled her eyes, then sighed.

 

"Ok, satyr," She said in a warning tone, "I will let you go, with one condition."

"Anything!" Ferguson pleaded. Marco had a confused look on his face, but no one was paying attention. All eyes were on Star.

"Lead us to Camp. You must know where that is, right? Don't make me tell Chiron, or worse, Mr. D. You don't want that, do you?" Ferguson shook his head immediately.

"I-I can't!" He protested. "I'm only a junior satyr. I'm not trained for this yet! 

"So why the heck are you here? You were supposed to be in Camp!" Star yelled. She can not believe this! A brand new demigod and a super cocky one had been bad enough. Now a satyr who sneaked out of Camp? What was Lady Artemis thinking? What has she ever done to deserve this?

"Okay." Star took a deep breath after seeing Ferguson and Marco's horrified faces. "Here is how things'll go. I'm going to I-M Chiron, then we will follow his plan, ok?" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Star took out a drachma, then proceed to dig around in Jackie's bag.

"Hey!" Jackie protested, but stopped immediately when Star stared coldly at her. Star pulled out a bottle of moisturize spray after only a couple seconds of digging. Typical Aphrodite daughter. She sprayed the thing in the air, then tossed the coin into the mist.

 

"O Iris, take my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York." An image shimmered in the middle and solidified into a middle aged guy. Meanwhile, Star kept spraying and Jackie is biting her lips and making faces at Star.

"Star!" The old man exclaimed. "Jackie? Oh. I supposed you two met. And, is that the demigod?"

"Yes, yes." Star said humorlessly. "Let's skip the chit-chat. We're in trouble." She explained everything to the centaur, who drummed his chin in thoughts.

"Well. I think flying won't be a problem. Just not on a plane with several hundreds of mortals. You don't exactly need to attract Lord Zeus's attention, and the mortals didn't do anything. It would be a crime to brought them all down with you." Chiron said.

"How are we supposed to fly without planes?" Marco questioned. He thought this whole idea of the Ancient Greek world is kind of overwhelming, and a little ridiculous. But nevertheless, he was happy that he's not crazy.

"You know who to call, Star." A mischievous smile appeared in Chiron's lips, which makes Star a bit nervous. She hoped he didn't mean what she thinks he meant.

"You mean, Luna and Sol?" She asked with doubt.

 

"Yes."

 


End file.
